


【PWP】饭前甜点时间（Jondami）

by Cubeee



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman and Robin (Comics), Superman (Comics), Supersons
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 16:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10767975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cubeee/pseuds/Cubeee
Summary: Lois请儿子最好的朋友来家里吃饭，她不知道的是与几年前不同，现在两个少年有另一场肉体交流要解决





	1. 上

**Author's Note:**

> 这是一辆翻车，初夜（日？）  
> pwp，双青年，很蠢

一个美好的周末，没有出来捣乱的坏人，没有少年泰坦的轮班，没有繁重无聊的课业，有的只是你妈妈叫你朋友来家里共进晚餐。

这是Lois第三次邀请Damian，面对一个明察秋毫的职业调查记者，Damian终于用尽了所有拒绝的借口，不得不出现在餐桌上。不是他对Mrs. Kent有什么偏见，而是……好吧，他和Jon在一起了，不是world finest那种友情，虽说是Jon先发制人，但只有Damian心里清楚自己等了那句话多久。本来Jonathan就是他发掘的Supers嘛，自然该属于他。

这就是他不敢去见Lois的理由——你儿子弯了，我掰的。他们都没想好怎么宣布这件事，Damian的打算是能瞒多久瞒多久，Jon不赞同却也想不出更好的主意。

在Jon第三次打碎盘子（Damian每次经过他时都要掐他大腿），Damian第二次把苹果扔进垃圾桶留下苹果皮（Jon报复般地故意往Damian耳朵里吹气）之后，他们被双双赶出厨房。

“我真是为你们两个未来的伴侣感到抱歉。”Lois插着腰说，“现在，去客厅，超级反派。”

Damian和Jon悻悻地坐在客厅沙发上打开电视，Lois时不时进客厅拿东西或者打电话，他们谁都不敢轻举妄动，只能用眼神打架。电视上好巧不巧地放起动物纪录片，雄狮压在雌狮身上耸动身体的场景让气氛变得奇怪。Damian越发觉得Jon视线烫而粘人，暴露在他视线中的皮肤微微沁出了汗。刚才Jon吹他耳朵时升起的异样感觉更强烈了。

“你们要是不想看电视，可以回房间等着……不许打架！弄乱房间要收拾好！”Lois的声音如同特赦。

Damian和Jon先后跑进房间，锁上门之后只觉得心有余悸——刚才太险了，那些小动作随时可能被Lois发现，他们半小时前哪儿来的胆子——哦，对，Damian想起来了，虽然掐到中途一不小心忘了原本目的，但他本意可不是调情。

“喂，农场小子。”Damian碧绿的眼睛促狭地眯起，“昨天晚上和住你隔壁的金发妞去哪儿了？”

“不要用金发妞形容Katy，她是我朋友。”Jon皱起眉，从Damian的话中听出了几丝刻薄，“学校的一个舞会，你刚听到了。”

“是嘛……”Damian故意恼人地拖长音，不是他不信任Jon，昨晚是他们都喜欢的游戏改电影首映，Jon却因为一场愚蠢的过家家舞会失约，害得他只能约Grayson去看。Grayson打游戏烂透了还一点也不专心，除了女主角的项链外一个彩蛋都没找出来。

Jon极具压迫力地上前一步，把Damian逼得背靠房门，眼神凌厉像是要把他扎穿：“别以为我不知道昨天晚上你跟谁在一起。”

“Grayson啊。”Damian理所当然地翻了个白眼，一点也没察觉到自己危险的处境，“不然呢，找Alfred吗？”

“你能不能有一天不提到Dick Grayson！”Jon气呼呼地捏住Damian的脸，那张三年前还圆圆的脸现在已褪去肉嘟嘟的伪装，露出英气逼人的轮廓，一股东方式的柔媚中和了这张脸的棱角。他力道不大，Damian仅仅是被迫嘟起嘴像是在做鬼脸。

“Dick怎么了？”Damian倔强地扬起头，对上Jon翻腾着的蓝色双眸，这瞳色纯净得好像能在黑夜中发光，“Dick是我兄弟，我最好的搭档，凭什么呜呜呜……”

Damian的后半句话被堵了回去，Jon特别孩子气地捂住了他的嘴。Damian试图咬他手心，却被Jon低头含住了耳垂。

“我，才，是，你，最好的，搭档。”Jon一字一顿地宣告。Damian不想承认自己竟有那么一瞬间的失语，Jon的呼吸和味道让他心尖发颤，舌头打结，讽刺的话语一句也吐不出来。Jon肯定听到了他不太正常的心跳，那双蓝色眼睛沉了沉，冰冷的唇紧贴着火热的皮肤磨蹭，缓慢地寻找着那湿润粉红的缝隙——太折磨了，Damian索性偏过头去迎Jon的吻。Jon躲开了，不赞成地“啧”了一声，惩罚般咬了口Damian下巴。Jonathan偶尔展现出的控制欲总是让Damian怀疑自己是不是撕破了怪物用于伪装的外皮。

Jon一路向下轻吮，柔软的舌头和坚硬的牙齿轮番蹂躏着Damian脆弱敏感的脖子——脖颈和咽喉是刺客身上要地，只向最亲近的人展开。Damian配合地扬起头，Jon硬硬的短发刺得他皮肤发痒，一路痒到心里。Jon专心地啃噬着Damian的喉结，吮吸逐渐有了沉迷的力度，Damian连忙惊恐地推了把Jon的胸口。

“操，你干嘛？一会儿你妈餐桌上发现了怎么办？”

Jon抬眼，目光湿漉漉的。“她看不到的地方就可以？”他问道，声音低沉得可怕。

“什……”Damian话音未落，忽然猛地咬住下唇——Jon隔着薄薄的衬衫衔住了Damian前胸的小小凸起，他注意到它们好一会儿了。娇嫩的肉粒被上下牙隔着衣料夹紧摩擦，这感觉又爽又恐怖，Damian真的有点害怕Jon会把自己的乳头咬下来，这个想法又让他心跳得失去了控制。

Jon跪了下来，跪在Damian两腿之间，Damian依靠着背后的门板勉强站立，眼神茫然无措，处境如同一条砧板上的鱼。

“你别……”Damian不怎么坚定地拒绝，Jon的回应是撩开Damian的衣服，鼻尖贴上他小腹。Damian大脑“嗡”地一声麻痹了，膝盖不受控制地打滑，身体差点失去平衡摔倒。Jon一边温柔地把他的膝盖推回去，让他撑着自己的肩站好，一边用舌头顺着浅浅的小麦色沟壑一路到达那小小的洞，打着旋探入，轻轻吮吸。Damian呼吸开始紊乱，电流一簇一簇攻击着他的大脑，心脏像是要从胸腔里蹦出来，一团火顺着血管一路向下燃烧——他扶着Jon的肩滑落在地，仰视着这个小自己三岁却总是高出那么一点的少年，眼神被雾气模糊。

Jon凝视着Damian，眼神像是看着一道菜——那种赏味的，贪婪的，侵略性的。原本傲慢的小鸟此刻双腿大敞，朝上支起的膝盖完全在Jon掌握中。他眼神迷乱，绯红从优雅的脖颈爬上双颊，喘气声又轻又急像在催促什么……还有双腿之间小小的鼓包，当然，难以忽略。

Jon低低地笑出声，诱人的声线引得Damian猫一样低吟，迅速并紧双腿。

“你他妈……”Damian懊恼地控诉道，“谁让你到处乱舔。”这略带委屈的语气让Jon处境也变得不妙。他从刚才Damian猝不及防掐他大腿开始就压着一股邪火，现在这热度像是找到宣泄口一样撑起他下体，家常的牛仔裤紧得让人难受。他解开皮带，将逐渐抬头的老二握在手中，朝Damian凑近。

Damian轻叹一口气，与Jon的气息纠缠在一起。他避过Jon的索吻，低头扯开自己裤带，通红的柱体颤颤巍巍弹出来，形貌不及氪星人的可观，青筋隐约可见，看上去憋得十分难受。Damian轻轻将Jon和自己的肉柱并拢，双手拢成环状，随意地套弄着，虎口时而擦过肉冠逼出Jon忍耐的低吼。

Damian知道怎么让他们两人都舒服。这不是第一次手活儿，他们不止一次面对面缠在床上，揉捏抚慰着对方下体直到浓白粘稠的精液喷上小腹。最超过的那回也不过是Jon将依旧挺立的坚硬挤进因高潮疲惫不堪的Damian大腿之间抽插。他们再没有更进一步，因为还不确定该怎么做，也因为只是相互抚摸也足够让他们满足。

——不可能永远浅尝辄止。电视机雄狮雄浑的低吼萦绕在Jon耳边。他需要攻击，占有，标记。他需要一次爆发疏导心中沸腾的岩浆。

Damian依旧专注地撸动着，没有察觉Jon的异样。他一只手熟稔地玩弄着Jon鼓起绷紧的双球，濡湿的小口还若有若无往Jon的鼠蹊那要命的一点上戳——他可不是什么体贴的伴侣，只是拼尽全力想让Jon先射。Jon被这无处不在的好胜心逗笑了，Damian恶狠狠地弹了小Jon一下，Jon神色一下变了。

“被服务的人就闭上嘴。”Damian低声警告。Jon报复般地吻上去，搅动挤压对方口中的软肉，掠夺般咽下溢出的水分。Damian的抵抗微不足道，Jon退开时，他的舌头可怜兮兮地伸在外面，舌尖牵出银丝在两人之间坠下——Damian快要到了。迷离的眼神，加速鼓动的胸腔，逐渐失速的动作，他距离那炸裂的领域只有一步之遥，整个人敞开如一朵盛放的玫瑰。Jon忽然俯下身，张嘴将Damian颤抖的肉棒整个含入口中。突如其来的刺激让Damian瞬间失控——“呃啊啊……！”

一阵痉挛。Damian彻底软了下来，支撑不住似地。

Jon坏笑着抬起头，嘴角流下一道白液。他撬开Damian无法合拢的双唇，将腥咸的液体喂进去。等Damian恢复意识了一定会大发雷霆，好在他现在大脑还是一片空白，甚至下意识做出了吞咽的动作。

“咳咳咳……”Damian呛到似的咳嗽了下，眼神逐渐清明，绿眼睛里先是蒙着茫然，他咂了咂嘴，猛地意识到哪里不对，神色千变万化，最后定格成愤怒。

“Jonathan Kent！！！”

“这是你自己的东西。”Jon伸出舌头，Damian的体液他还未全部咽下，舌面被一层粘液包裹。

“我没让你用嘴，变态！”Damian触电般收回目光，气得一拳就要揍上Jon的脸。

“被服务的人就不要抱怨了。”Jon轻松捉住Damian的手，覆上精神抖擞的小Jon，“你的任务可还没结束呢。”

“自己解决，我要出去刷牙。”Damian冷着脸想抽回胳膊站起身，Jon忽然一手抓住他的胯骨向自己身下一拽，Damian视线所及一下从大敞的窗户变成……天啊他们怎么还开着窗户……变成了陈旧的木质天花板。暗色背景下衬得Jon饱含欲望的双眼格外明亮。

“你发什么疯？”Damian努力掩饰着自己的心虚，Jon的阴茎硬硬地直立着，一点也没有消退的样子，“事先说好我绝对不会用嘴……操！”一只冰凉的手忽然伸进他底裤拧了把臀肉，Damian吃痛地弹了下，又被Jon用身体压制回去。他们之间的距离一点一点缩小，Jon潮湿的呼吸喷在Damian脸上，蓬勃的荷尔蒙气味让他有些缺氧。一个手指缓缓探向花心，意有所指地在小洞周围的褶皱边划圈。

Damian双手抵着Jon的胸口，头一次慌张起来。“等等……一会儿就要吃饭了，你不能……现在不是……”

“距离我妈搞定烤箱还早着呢。我想要你。”Jon将头埋上Damian的肩，语气像是在撒娇，“一下，就进去一下，试过之后马上出来。我保证。”

“去你妈的！”Damian骂了句J，on无动于衷，反而又加了一根手指。Damian夹紧屁股不想让他得逞，然而在氪星人的力量下这点努力是徒劳的，Jon轻松将手指插入未经人事的肉穴，指尖不安分地按压着。

“你里面真软……”Jon喟叹着，Damian报以一声呜咽。他快疯了，Lois就在楼下厨房里，Superman不知道什么时候就会回来，房间的窗户敞开着，而他被一个发情野兽一样用下半身思考的小鬼压在地板上！

只能暂时让步了。Damian不再挣扎，转而用一种柔和的、引诱的口吻提议：“我可以帮你吸出来，今天就算了，行嘛？”

Jon一把拽下了Damian的裤子。

“我操你……”

“安静点，我妈耳朵很灵的。”Jon扶着阴茎急色地往那下身的小嘴里挤。就好像被一根又粗又烫的铁棍戳穿，Damian疼得差点尖叫出声，赶忙一口咬上Jon钢铁般的肩膀，眼泪一下涌出眼眶。他双腿踢蹬着，被Jon有力的手按住大腿向两边分开。情势一下变得像是强奸。

“出去！太大了，不可能进得来，你出……”Damian胡乱地哀求着，灭顶的恐惧淹没了他，他有种预感，Jon会直接这么劈开他，他整个人会被撕成两半。

“Jon，宝贝，你和Damian在干什么？你们是不是又吵架了？”Lois的声音忽然响起，由远及近，Damian和Jon同时僵住了。Jon红彤彤的前端刚刚埋进Damian双股之间，而Damian衣衫不整眼圈发红的模样特别凄惨——如果现在开门，他们两个都完蛋了。

“没有，妈妈。”Jon答道，声音发颤。

“你又仗着超能力欺负Damian？”

呃……情况好像确实差不多？

“不不不，我真的没……”

“我要听Damian说话。”

Jon低头看着身下的Damian，那双原本冷冽讥讽的绿宝石湿润而颤抖，脸色不再潮红而是疼得惨白，下唇还留着一行牙印。


	2. 下

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一点也不辣，很蠢

“我很好。您有事吗？”Damian答道，声音听上去非常普通，就好像他们两个正坐在床上下棋而不是在地板上滚成一团，他们蝙蝠家族伪装能力名不虚传。Jon心虚地伸手擦掉他额角的冷汗。

“没有，亲爱的。”Lois隔着门说，“我就是上来给告诉你们一声，如果饿的话客厅里有洗好的水果。”

“谢谢你，妈！”Jon赶忙回答，“我们真的没事，你忙你的吧！”

“好吧，你们玩的开心。”Lois声音渐渐远了，她根本不知道自己留下的那句话激得儿子脸红成什么样。直到她脚步声彻底消失，Jon才再次低下头看向Damian——身下的恋人用胳膊盖着眼睛，额头布满晶莹的汗珠，牙关紧咬，刚才显然疼惨了。

然而，和这糟糕状态全然相反的是，蛰伏在Damian稀疏耻毛中的小东西正在醒过来，在他大腿内侧抹出一道色情的水痕。

“你，你还好吧？”Jon一时间进退两难，不知道该不该做下去——Damian是在疼还是在爽，亦或两者兼有？Jon见过Robin被打倒在地后充满战意的愉悦笑容，他身体里似乎有一个开关能将伤痛转化成快感，任何一个见过的人都会这么认为。

Damian没有立即回答，而是深吸了口气，似乎在忍耐着把Jon揍飞的冲动。

“你给我，出去。”他的话语像是从牙缝里挤出来的。

Jon立马照做。可是尴尬的事情发生了，Damian夹得太紧，Jon的前端很难立刻拔出来。他慌乱中又往前推了一小段距离，Damian呼吸急促起来。“啵”一声轻响，粉色小嘴恋恋不舍地松开肉棒，小Damian也在Jon的注视中缓缓吐出一小股液体滴在地板上。

“你……”Jon艰难地咽了口唾沫，“硬了？”

“闭嘴，你给我闭嘴！”Damian彻底错乱了，疼痛和恐惧是真实的，可这种撕裂感的尾韵却像是灼人的烈酒，热辣之后是沉沉的迷醉。近乎自残般的快感，Jon残忍狂暴无法自持的态度令他心神荡漾，“操！”

Jon一度以为Damian要动手了，他不敢抱太大希望，刚Damian让他停下时他没有停，Damian骂他强奸犯他都无从反驳。

“……继续吗？”Jon做好了自己撸的凄凉准备。

可是，Damian迟迟没有回答。

“Damian？”

“我万能腰带里有…”Damian自暴自弃地转过脸，“有保护措施。”

Jon几乎不敢相信他听到的——保护措施？指的是他所知道的那种还是氪石飞镖？

“你傻愣着干嘛？”Damian气急败坏地低吼。Jon拿开他挡住脸的手臂，低头飞快地吻了下他额头，接着爬起来去够床上的黄色腰带。铅盒阻碍了他的超级视力，他连着倒空三四个盒子才找到那几个小小的包装。一共有三种大小，其中最小那个用黑色油性笔上写着“Have a nice time:）”，Tim的笔迹。一个兄弟间的玩笑，谁能想到它会在这里派上用场。Jon在心里感谢了Tim。他正想回到Damian身边，床上一堆小道具之中的一个圆柱体小管吸引了他注意力——他拿起它，打开盖子，旋出来，乳白色的膏体散发出一股淡淡羊脂味。

唇膏。罗宾的万能腰带里真是什么都有。

Jon忽然有了个主意，他不确定Damian会不会喜欢。

Damian此刻正躺在地板上，努力平复呼吸，肌肉拉扯的感觉还未消失，后穴内壁蠕动着，刚才剧烈艰涩的摩擦让这些软肉自动分泌起了液体，潮意伴随着空虚——Jon这个白痴究竟在做什么磨蹭那么久？他能听到万能腰带倒空的声音，这个乖宝宝是不是根本没见过避孕套？

等不及了，反正一会儿Jon也绝对不知道怎么做扩张……Damian翻个身侧躺着，手指小心地探向自己身后。按压边缘时已经有些许潮湿，不知是水还是血，褶皱碰一下都火辣辣地疼，大概是后者。Damian畏缩了下，却还是将两根手指塞进去，高热和紧致立刻涌上来死死咬住它们。Damian喘息着放松身体，用力将穴肉分开，小口被来回顶开，手指旋转着，深入变得轻松了些，似乎可以再加一根手指……

这就是Jon回头时看到的景致，Damian美丽的身体蜷缩着，用一只手操自己，娇艳的小口被用力扯成各种形状，第三根手指颤抖着抵上边缘。

……老天。Jon只觉得呼吸困难。他可以站在这里看Damian把自己操射，这个主意挺不错，但当他注意到Damian泛着水光、渴求的眼神时，这个念头立马消失到九霄云外——他想要Damian疼，要他爽，要他的上面和下面泪水流个不停，要他求饶，要他永远属于自己……他要自己来实现这个。

他逼近Damian，不由分说将这具被优美肌肉包裹的劲瘦躯体摊平。“就在地上？轻点，慢点，还是随我喜欢？”

最后一句掌控欲十足的话让Damian几乎融化。通常他才是掌控一切的人，现在一切都反过来了，可他不可救药地该死地喜欢这个。

Damian幅度极小地点点头。

“什么？我不明白你的意思。”Jon恶质地问。

“随你……随你喜欢。”Damian长出一口气，将主动权交了出去。屈服的感觉让他羞耻，羞耻又是另一重快感。视线中Jon径直脱掉上衣扔在一边，像是表演中的脱衣舞男，健美的腹肌和坚硬的胸肌随着动作有序起伏，其中蕴含的力量和侵略性让Damian期待地呻吟出声。

Jon伏下身，吻了Damian的眉间、嘴唇和心脏，Damian颤抖着唇瓣追寻他的吻，却被突然翻了过去，被迫趴在地上。他看不到Jon在做什么，只能通过撕包装纸和黏糊糊的声音判断Jon大概是在和避孕套斗争——“啪”！橡胶弹回的声音之后是一声痛呼，Damian忍不住发出一阵窃笑——很快他就笑不出来了。一根手指粗细的塑料管挤进他臀缝之间，柔软油腻的前端抹平穴口的每一道褶皱，带来一丝难言的暖意和滋润。

那是什么？Damian扭动腰部想逃开，他不喜欢超出自己认知的东西。Jon动作柔情如同在为描眉涂唇……等等，难道这是……

“Kent，如果你敢把唇膏塞进我身体里，你就完蛋了！”

Jon轻笑一声，不以为意。Damian的“不”可不能按字面意思理解。

塑料小管毫不费力伸进Damian火热的甬道，温度和挤压让膏体迅速融化。Damian只觉得又黏又难受，肠肉蠕动想把这小东西排出去，却因为过于腻滑根本使不上力。

“真美。”Jon发自内心赞叹着，“你真应该看看现在的自己，Damian，你下面的小嘴亮晶晶的，又粉又嫩，好像随便摁一下都能渗出水。我能亲亲它吗？”

“不行！”Damian被Jon的话烧得通红，Jon的每一字都让他攀升得更高，如果Jon继续说下去，他可能不用任何触碰就直接达到高潮。

幸运，或是不幸的是，Jon没有，他话锋一转。“不过你喜欢疼痛，对吗，你想让我直接进去，你想要暴力。你还喜欢什么，被监视？有人在门那边听对你来说更刺激更爽？”

这不是伴侣间温情的询问，是无情的欺压。Damian呜咽着说不出话，他没法撒谎，蝙蝠家特有的银舌头此刻起不了任何作用，他渴求翕张的小穴和越发炽热的呼吸已将他完全出卖。是的，他喜欢，他喜欢Jon对他做出的一切，温柔的粗暴的愚蠢的坏心眼的，如果喜悦有极限那现在一定是了，被Jon的手掌揉捏出各种放荡的形状，享受他全部的注意力，占据他每一个细胞里每一寸欲望，让他从人变成野兽。Damian岂止是喜欢，简直是上瘾。

现在操着我的是一管唇膏。Damian难耐地吐出一团热气，脂膏已被肉壁吃得差不多，温热的塑料壳一点活力也没有。他想要别的，更大的，滚烫的，更深的，更充实的……他讨好般撅起屁股，Jon一定已经忍到极限了。

“快点。”Damian催促着，“进来。”

Jon从善如流地将小管扔开，等待许久的肉刃对准饥渴的艳红小穴直直戳下去。在扩张和唇膏润滑的作用下，这次进入轻松许多，Damian一下就吃下半根，正餍足地品尝着，无微不至的裹紧和挤压，迫切地想榨出些什么。Jon屏住呼吸——Damian里面就想他想象的一样，不，比他最生动最淫秽的梦还要美好，高热，滑腻，柔软，像肉的沼泽，泥泞又糜烂。他想穿透这具身体，用自己的液体填满这紧致的甬道，他打赌这张贪婪的小嘴一定会全部喝下去，一滴也不肯吐出来。Damian小腹会鼓起来，就像怀孕，他会哭到哽咽，也许会，这个想象让Jon更硬了。

“只要你说，我就停下。”他们都清楚这不会发生。

Damian扭过头舔他嘴唇，像电视里彻底屈服的雌兽。猫科动物交配时撕咬后颈能促使雌性排卵，Jon隐约想起刚才电视中的介绍。鬼使神差地，他咬住Damian脖颈后那一小块皮肤，力道不大，小心着不留下痕迹，同时下体继续向里开拓——他足够忍耐了，他想要的是更顺畅的抽插，但在那之前他必须找到一个点，某个能让Damian的骄傲自尊分崩离析的点。

Damian有些吃力。疼痛卷土重来，Jon进去的每一寸领域都是未曾开发过的，它们拒绝被进入。脖子被咬住让他产生了某种垂死猎物的错觉。他尽力放松自己，打开自己，渴望得到作为乖孩子的报偿。Jon低吼着长驱直入，相比一下他不成调的小声痛呼简直软得不像话。

肉刃终于劈到最深，睾丸抵着穴口。Jon双手撑在两侧，舒服地在Damian耳边吸着气，效果如同催情。他们就像两只初次享受性事的野兽，把对方撕咬得浑身是伤之后终于能有片刻温存。

“你动吧。”Damian喉头颤动，“我准备好了。”

“嗯。”Jon亲亲Damian后背和肩胛骨。他才刚刚抽出几毫米，Damian忽地发出一声变调的惊叫，腰一软坠下去，小Jon一下滑出大半。Jon连忙把恋人捞起来，小心地问：“怎么了，还疼？”

“不，不是……”Damian不确定地摇摇头，刚才感受太奇妙了，就好像……就好像被操到思维最深处，刺激不经过任何神经直冲大脑，脑海尖叫着炸出烟花，“再来一次。”

Jon神色暗了暗——找到了。他缓慢却是不容拒绝地再度辗进去，时不时变换角度，像个耐心的冒险者在黑暗洞穴中探索。到达与刚才差不多深度时，他用力朝下顶了顶。

“啊啊啊……”Damian大口呼着气，叫声嘶哑，“那里，就是那里！”

Jon没有给Damian说下去的机会，他双手扶住Damian胯骨方便用力，不等Damian适应这份崭新的刺激就将肉柱全部抽出再全速顶入，他别无旁顾，每次都用最大的力量直捣中心，时断时续的激烈快感逼得Damian快要发疯，可Jon压根不在乎，他没想让Damian爽，他折腾了这么久，这道菜理当他先吃。即使是在这种时候，他们依旧互不相让。Damian的闷哼逐渐变成压抑的哭叫，他无师自通地恳求着：“慢一点，深一点，给我，我要，就是那里”。Jon只是随心所欲地大开大合，一点也不理会Damian的请求，意识到这一点的Damian主动迎合起来，扭动着屁股，抬着腰将自己最深处往Jon枪头上撞。Jon有好几次都觉得自己把什么东西顶得深陷了进去，每当这时候Damian都会像脱水的鱼一样又是抽搐又是吐水，上下都在吐，无法吞咽的口水打湿了下巴，稀薄的精水流得像是失禁。

“你是我的。”Jon宣告道，撞击加快了速度，毫无章法。

“你是……我……”Damian只剩下气声，话不成句。

“我也是你的。”Jon捅到最深处，死死顶住花心，阴茎抽搐着喷射出液体打在避孕套上。Damian扬起头双眼失焦，尖叫被Jon吞入口中与唾液一并咽下。

 

 

“很美味，Mrs. Kent，您的手艺越来越好了。”Damian得体地坐在桌边，将手伸向辣酱。Lois叹了口气，摇摇头。“我觉得你最好不要吃这个。”

刚加完辣酱的Clark一脸懵：“辣酱怎么了？”

Lois没回答，而是审视地打量着Damian，这个她几乎是看着长大的少年。

“人类体质和氪星人没法比，你一定要注意。”

Damian的脸“腾”地红了。

“今天晚上让Jon飞着送你回去吧，要不睡这里也行。”

Damian嘴张了好几次，却一个字也说不出来。

Jon心虚地低下头死死盯着自己盘子。

Lois微笑着给他们一人切了一块苹果派。一时间餐桌上陷入一种心照不宣的沉默。

Clark：“到底发生了什么？？？？”


End file.
